A Present For Drusilla
by Green-Eyed-Goddess
Summary: Spike brings Drusilla a present. . . . . . . Please R&R!!


Disclaimer: Nothing Buffy belongs to me, and I'm not trying to say that it does. So please don't sue me.  
  
Timeline: Set sometime before Spike and Drusilla go to Sunnydale.  
  
AN: Just an odd little ficlit, please review and tell me what you think about it!  
  
A Present for Drusilla  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Sandra walked down the sidewalk, heels tapping loudly against the concrete. She was short and slim, with wavy blond hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
She turned to take a short cut through an alley, even though she knew it probably wasn't the safest thing. She had just spent the whole night dancing at a club, and she was anxious to get back to her small dorm room and catch some sleep, before her day of classes began.  
  
So she walked quickly through the dark and silent alley, the only sound being her own footsteps. She stopped, and turned, sensing some one else's presence behind her.  
  
"Who's there?" She called warily into the dark. "I can tell you're there. Show yourself!"  
  
"If you insist, pet." An English voice drawled. The man stepped closer, and Sandra could see him in the dim light.  
  
He had bleached blond hair, and was wearing all black, complete with a leather duster. And his skin was pale, too pale.  
  
He grinned, and it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, taking a step back.  
  
"Spike." He said, taking a step forwards.  
  
"I think," he said, stepping forwards as she rapidly backed up. "That you mean to ask what I am."  
  
Sandra hit the wall of the alley and Spike kept walking forwards, until they were only inches apart.  
  
"I'll give you three guesses." He told her.  
  
Sandra said nothing, only stared up at him. She tried to run past him, but Spike pushed her shoulder against the wall, restraining her.  
  
"I told you to guess." He told her. "Not to run."  
  
"Um, human?" She asked, he was not being gentle, and her back was digging into the wall.  
  
"Wrong." Spike said. "I was once a filthy, pathetic, human, but no longer."  
  
Sandra only stared at him, terrified.  
  
"You smell like fear." He told her, slowly licking her neck. He dragged his tongue up her throat, and kissed her roughly. "And you have very nice lips."  
  
Sandra had never been this scared. She couldn't say anything.  
  
"You didn't say thank you." Spike told her, like he was scolding a child. "I just gave you a compliment." He rammed her shoulder further into the wall.  
  
"T-thank you." She stammered. Figuring it was best to do what he said for now.  
  
He vamped, and she freaked. Sandra struggled and kicked, trying to get him off her, away from her. She landed one, particularly strong, kick on his shin. Spike growled, and threw her to the ground. Sandra tried to scramble away, but it was too late. Spike straddled her, keeping her from going anywhere.  
  
Spike traced the veins in her neck. "You're so pretty, full of warm, lushous, blood."  
  
"W-what do you want?" She asked him, fear mounting.  
  
"I want to kill another slayer." Spike said, running one hand under her shirt. "I want to make Dru happy. I want to feel your warm blood rushing down my throat."  
  
Sandra had no answer to that, and Spike grinned, revealing fangs. He tickled her neck with her fangs, not quite breaking the skin. She squealed in protest, and tried to get away. Spike looked at her again, gold eyes glinting.  
  
"Dru would like you." He told her. "She been bored lately."  
  
With that he roughly pulled her off the ground, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, making sure she wouldn't escape.  
  
* * *  
  
Sandra tried to run again, but Spike's hold was too strong.  
  
"It'll be easier if you play along." Spike whispered, nipping at her ear. "Dru doesn't like it when her toys don't behave."  
  
"S-so, this Dru." Sandra stammered. "She's y-your girlfriend?"  
  
Spike was now dragging pulling Sandra along with him through a graveyard.  
  
"Girlfriend, lover, sire."  
  
"And y-you want to g-give her a present?"  
  
"That's you, pet."  
  
"Wouldn't she rather have, you know, chocolates, roses?"  
  
Spike laughed. "What would Dru do with a bleedin' box of chocolates? But a rose, she might like that."  
  
Spike picked up a deep red rose that some one had left at a grave. He handed it to Sandra.  
  
"Don't drop this." He told her sternly.  
  
And Sandra didn't drop the rose. She held onto it tightly, clinging to it as if it had the power to save her life, even when one of the thorns cut her finger.  
  
They walked for a few minutes in silence, Spike savoring the scent of her fear. Spike slowly opened the door to a crypt, and looked around.  
  
"Dru, baby, you here?"  
  
A dark haired, dark eyed woman stepped out of the shadows. She was wearing a long crinsom gown and her blood red lips formed a pout.  
  
"Has my Spike been flirting with the other girlies? He smells like them."  
  
"No." Spike reassured her. "I brought you a present, luv."  
  
"A present?!" The pout was quickly replaced by a smile. Dru clapped her hands together like a small child. "I do love presents!"  
  
Spike roughly grabbed Sandra and pushed her towards the grinning female vampire. Drusilla pulled the rose from Sandra's hand, admiring it.  
  
"Such a pretty color." She said, twirling it between her fingers. Drusilla sucked the blood slowly from the cut in Sandra's index finger, savoring the taste. "This one tastes so sweet." She told Spike.  
  
Dru pushed Sandra to the floor and walked toward the blond vampire. She seductively ran her fingers up his face, as Spike growled with pleasure.  
  
"My Spike is so good to me." She said, running her other hand up his arm. "Such a good lover. So much better than Angelus."  
  
Spike's growling increased, and he softly kissed Dru.  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked, body pressed against his.  
  
"With all my unbeating-heart." Spike said, in total ecstasy. "I'll do anything for my dark princess."  
  
Dru kissed him again. Sandra was inching slowly towards the door. The two vampires were so engrossed in each other, she hoped they wouldn't notice her.  
  
"My present's getting away." Dru pouted. "She's being a bad dolly."  
  
Spike watched Dru with pure admiration as she dragged the blond girl along the floor.  
  
"Leaving already? We haven't even started playing yet." Dru grinned and ran her tongue over her fangs.  
  
"We're going to have ever so much fun."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The End. 


End file.
